far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mooda Neotra
Mooda Neotra is a minotaur who lives in an isolated home within the forest of the Western territory of Trepheon. She spends a lot of her time travelling around the lands of the continent, although she doesn't ever go far North, nor does she stray too far along the East. She is a mercenary of sorts; specialized in hunting monsters or other beasts, she often seeks assistance with contracts on killing monsters. Appearance Mooda is a minotaur who stands at 5'8, with a somewhat bulky body - weighing around 200 lbs. She has small, white horns protruding from her head, and a long brown mane over her head that she usually ties into a braid. She has an overall lighter coat of brown fur adorning her body. Inventory While travelling, Mooda dons her traditional monster hunting garb, which is actually cobbled together from whatever she could purchase from various vendors. After recent endeavors, she has gotten rid of her minor fish scale armor and her chestplate, as the armor was scrapped. She now has a thin layer of clothing, namely a tunic, under her armor. The arming doublet she wears over it has thicker gambeson with some chainmail gussets over it. She keeps a belt with a knife at her hip, and a studded protector over her waist along the front hem of the tunic. She also has a fur-hat that has holes where her horns protrude from, as well as a rope around her shoulder. She has leather gloves with some open fingertips to help give herself a better, firm grip around her weapons - being a carabella and an axe. Her leg-wear is much simpler; consisting of just a rather torn lower-tunic that barely reaches her knees and some horseshoes for travel. The belts and ties that she has help keep up some leather padding on her arms and shoulders. While traversing Morunia during a journey home, she had tried to get a blacksmith to make some slight repairs to her axe, but interestingly enough, a master blacksmith happened to make a scene. He finished an axe lined with cysteel and lunged it at the house of a blacksmith who he had a falling out with, and then ordered Mooda to remove the axe. Another fellow tried so and didn't manage to pull it out, and seamlessly took it out of the brick wall, with the axe unscathed. Satisfied with being allowed to keep her new prize, she settled with the stronger, although heavier axe, and managed to sell her old one for a sum of 25 tables. She keeps it hanging over her belt along with the wyrm-tooth dagger she took from a partner who unfortunately died during a monster hunting clearance within the lake temple. Biography Early Life Mooda came from a family of minotaur that had long since lived on Trepheon. Ever since she was a little girl, she had been fascinated - or more accurately, scared - of stories told about monsters. They didn't necessarily obsess around her life, but with stories of some towns farther out in Trepheon being plagued with certain monsters, she was often afraid of the thought of some of these fierce creatures actually existing within Azura. While not hailing from anything too special, her "family," if they could be called that, worked at a logging company owned by Westerners near the town of Holland. They consisted of woodworkers who spent time chopping and collecting wood, as well as a few carpenters. Mooda didn't know much about her actual family, or even the families of the other workers, as her life revolved around life at the lumber mill. She wasn't a slave, but she didn't live a life of a normal citizen, either. She spent her days sleeping in bales of hay, waking early, doing her work and chores, eating in between breaks, and then resting again. She wasn't ever mistreated, and was honestly handled with care - as if she was a farm animal. The other minotaur and woodcutters weren't renowned or expertly skilled, but they helped produce many items, such as tables, chairs, and even flooring. Unfortunately, she wasn't as delicate with being an artisan, so she'd often help the men collect and when she reached her late teenage and adult years, she'd learn to use a hatchet to chop wood like the rest of the workers over a tree stump. Doing this for many years, she eventually came to have a decent swing of an axe, a skill that she'd carry with her through her life. Over the years, the feuds between the three kingdoms weren't the only problem brewing in Trepheon, as a lot of issues came and went. From heatwaves, to occasional famines or food shortages, and one of scarier issues - monsters. It was somewhat comforting to live within the Western region due to its renowned military, but in many places, even the Western towns wouldn't exactly fare well with fending off monsters. It was natural that anyone trained to fight another opponent with a sword may not be able to survive against wild creatures running rampant, especially ones that strike fear into others. Adulthood While she grew bigger and stronger, Mooda would often help the other minotaur gather wood by going into the forests South of the mill and chopping down smaller trees and branches. One of these trips resulted in an incident where an unfortunate soul turned up missing, and presumed dead. Search parties near Holland yielded their findings, and what remained of their body. With word going around about a lingering Ahk'T in the Western forests, there were concerns about travelling parties. Holland had talks of hiring mercenaries to see if there were more of them, but that fateful day is when Bargeth Goronschoft showed up to take on the challenge. He was a somewhat experienced monster hunter who was beginning to make a name for himself. Thanks to his father's funding and studies, he had learned how to deal with such monsters. Mooda remembers when she first saw the lone warrior who was daring enough to go into the thick woods and attempt to fight it on his own. Fearfully, she advised him that it would be best he at least get more mercenaries under him, or even let Western soldiers take care of the problem. Of course, she was simply met with him complaining about how there was too little time and how there was more money to be made for him. After engaging in small-talk, he asked if her nose was any good, and that's when she realized this crazy man was actually going to have her track it. Being practically dragged along, she had taken her woodcutting axe with her and held it tight with both hands, as it was the only protection she had. While it was true the blind Ahk'T could be tracked rather easily with its clicks, locating it was still a challenge, especially if the sounds echoed. Going through the forest during the middle of the day was uneasy as ever, as Mooda used the scent of some of the deceased worker's objects and her hearing to try and locate the monster. Eventually, they found it - rather, it would be more accurate to say that it had found them, first. After being ambushed by the blind beast, Bargeth took out his sword immediately and engaged in a display against the vicious and unpredictable monster. In a show of swordplay that could be described as agile, rushed, yet somewhat graceful, he managed to slice off one of its tendrils. Roaring and angrier than ever, it had managed to locate Mooda and rushed to attack the defenseless prey who only held out her axe. Being in such a traumatic moment caused a fight or flight response from her, and she remembered her days cutting the wood over the tree stumps. Gripping the base of her axe tightly, she raised it up high and sent it down into the ground with unrelenting force. Of course, such an inexperienced and slow fighter wasn't able to so much as touch the Ahk'T, who had leapt to the side at the last second. Mooda's eyes widened, and her life flashed before her eyes for a brief moment, as she saw the monster dodge so quickly, and prepare to leap on her as it bent its hind legs. That was when Bargeth's sword pierced right through the monster's back, going into its disgusting hide. Mooda remained splattered in its blood as Bargeth cut off its head to assure it was dead and collect a reward. He chimed in, saying Mooda made great bait, but if she wanted to stay alive she would need to learn the blade. An axe could do wonders, but it can't fend off every beast, at least that's what she remembered. Looking at her woodcutter's axe, she had a bit of trouble getting it dislodged from the ground, but when she did she took off behind the strange man and didn't look back. Seeing him impress the crowd at Holland, earn the bounty, and even have people buy his drinks had given Mooda some inspiration. Monsters were certainly fearsome, which is why people have to be hired to protect others from them. However, it never occurred to her that even in such a dangerous job, those same people can look out and protect each other just the same. That way they're stronger - together. The Red Claw Mooda returned to work at the lumber mill with the other carpenters and saved some money up for a basic sum of gear that she would later take with her. She trained in a bit of swordplay using nothing more than a branch that she eventually carved to appear more like a wooden training sword, with some wrappings around the base as a makeshift hilt. Her skills were shoddy to say the least, but at the least she learned a bit about lunging and making her attacks reach a distance her axe alone could not provide, as well as be quicker with slashes due to the lack of weight at the end. A few years later, the same prominent monster hunter was said to have "returned" after a small retirement for whatever reason. Posters went out looking for daring hunters to join arms and start a mercenary company dedicated to slaying ferocious monsters. Mooda thought about it for a moment, and decided if it's anyone as crazy as him and his friends, she'd likely be fine. After saying her goodbyes to those at the lumber mill, she travelled to Holland to join the first ranks of what would become the Red Claw, as a master tracker. Spending her sum of money on equipment, she bought fish scale armor, shoulder pads, and a layer of gambeson. Eventually, she'd come to buy her trusty carabella and go through other pieces of equipment, though the life of a monster hunter is filled with expenses. While Mooda's certainly not the best fighter for beasts, she at least makes up for it in tracking and locating monsters, as well as knowing what type they are and having an estimate of how many. Being a minotaur means she's unfortunately not able to ride horses or any mount, so she might spend time in the back of a cart if she's lucky. She also carries along various supplies on her back for her fellow hunters, thanks to her strength. Family At some point in her life, Mooda had chosen another minotaur by the name of Geodaran as her mate, whom she married and bore two children for - named Amrin and Jarron. While she is out seeking work a lot of the time, she often comes back to the household and enjoys embracing her children, nestling with them as they fall asleep around her. Monster Hunting Endeavors Currently, Mooda goes around Trepheon seeking contracts to hunt certain monsters and other beasts. She always seeks fellow hunters or other specialized mercenaries to help lure, entrap, or fight monsters in a group and split the payment. She can usually track certain monsters well, and offers some support as extra muscle in combat, as well as carrying supplies. Ja'Harr Takeover During one of Mooda's contracts, she was hired to fight alongside other mercenaries, conscripted soldeirs, and the lizardkin known as the Ja'Harr in order to take back their temple from the threat of Mi'in Tuts. Though these smaller, agile creatures with multiple eyes could glide and crawl all over the dark caverns, the rather large group managed to fend them off pretty easily. As they began to travel through the temple full of deep water, the group was eventually attacked by a large herd of A'tat Striders. With everyone being busy fending them off in a last assault, they each took to pairs to try and kill the beats in order to finish them off once and for all. Mooda fought alongside a larger man - taller than her, even. Fargus Macreed had a rare, enchanted weapon known as the Wyrm's Tooth Dagger. With its properties, Mooda planned to have Fargus behind her and have him attack the strider so that it could be weakened by the freezing capabilities, where they could've taken their time to kill it. Unfortunately, Mooda crucially underestimated the strength of the strider, as its first blow knocked her back hard against Fargus, as she fell down into the rather high water. It didn't help that they fought in water that was around the length of their legs, as wading through it slowed them down and even caused them to slip a few times. As Mooda tried to regain her balance, she was only met with a few charges and hits from the strider's rather bulky build. It was only thanks to Fargus, who came up with a direct hit to the strider's arm, that they could continue fighting. With one of the beast's arms lobbed off and compromised, it roared and bellowed as Mooda took the opening to swing her axe into its shoulder. Unfortunately, it got stuck in the shoulder, so Mooda was met with another hit sending her back. With Fargus coming back around the best, he continued to keep it at bay and even knock it down. Mooda seized the opportunity, getting out her Carabella and lunging downwards to try and stab the monster. It was over... ...or so she thought. Mooda was wide-eyed as the strider on the ground, beneath the dark water was holding her sword in its maw and wouldn't let go. The beast cunningly held the sword in its mouth, knocking her back again as it got up. Mooda tried to grab the beast's neck as it got up, and she tried to hold it as long as she could so that she could either suffocate or break its neck. Unfortunately, she was thrown off within moments, and through its attack Mooda had her ankles sliced partially by her own Carabella, causing her to lose her footing. Bleeding, bruised, and crying in pain, Mooda was stuck sitting as she was shoulder-deep in the water. As the strider was about to finish her off, Fargus took the short timeframe of opportunity given to him by Mooda trying to grab its neck. Of course, he went in for a killing blow with the dagger, but the unexpectedly slippery skin of the strider caused him to fail. The vicious beast reared its head, biting Fargus in the neck and then using its arm to pierce and hurl his body over onto Mooda. Under the water, she bellowed and slowly made her way back up to the surface, coughing out the water. She tried desperately searching for the wyrm dagger her companion had dropped. The strider roared triumphantly, almost. Without an arm, and with an axe in its shoulder, it was slowly wading through the water to get to Mooda. Wide-eyed and looking at all the people fighting around her in the dark, cavernous temple, she desperately shook her hands around under the water, trying to find the wyrm dagger. As the strider neared her, towering over her in height, she felt along the cold, empty stone flooring - death approaching her as she was soon to join Fargus wherever he was going. At last - she had found it! Finally grabbing the wyrm's dagger under the mirky water, she desperately threw it at the beast's head as it readied itself for a killing blow. Mooda's eyes closed for what she thought would be the end, saying in her mind "Jarron, Amrin, Mother is sorry..." Then it hit her ears; a loud, bellowing roar. Looking at the creature as it thrashed in the water and bellowed a last roar, the wyrm dagger had pierced its head, freezing the wound and fatally wounded the fearsome creature. It head reared its head and fallen into the water with a splash. Standing on her knees, due to her injured legs, she went over to the beast and ripped out the wyrm dagger, carefully holding it. She turned around, quickly wobbling over to Fargus in the water. She called out to him, seeing as his body was half-floating in the murky water. She held him in her arms, yelling and crying and shaking his body. His neck was torn and his face was stained with blood, some caught in his beard. He laid there silent, as if he was killed instantly. Bellome had felt remorse for his death, as she had been the one who had nearly died from the strider, only to have someone else lose their life to save her from her own shortcomings. With some tears welling up in her eyes, something she hadn't done in a long time since becoming a monster hunter, she began to carry him through the water. Eventually, when the raid was over, and the last of the striders were killed, the people rejoiced. Some others had taken losses, some had lost limbs, and others managed to come out unscathed. Mooda had tended to her legs a bit, still very injured, and the others had managed to help carry Fargus' corpse out of the dungeon, as well as her heavy figure, herself. The lizardkin gave each member a jewel according to contract. While nothing too valuable, it was good enough to cover the expenses of the mission, and Mooda sold it for 40 tables (4 moons). A drow named Sagal had helped treat Mooda's wounds, fixing up her ankles a bit. They were still injured, and she'd need to have support for walking, but in months, they'd hopefully heal to an extent. Fargus' body was sent to the High Priest, Orville, where the body was placed in a casket and sent to Collicham. There, the body was buried, with the priest offering prayers and giving Fargus a Dahearist funeral, placing some holy tomes within the casket. Fargus was buried under a tree in Collicham, though the funeral was a bit more of a private one. Mooda attending it, and asked the priest to give Fargus' family 10 tables - part of the money that came from her contract of slaying the monster. She had looked to her hip, with Fargus' wyrm tooth dagger sheathed carefully. She then looked ahead as she began to painstakingly make her way back to her home along the Western forests, likely to return the dagger if a member of Fargus' family comes for it. The Northern Temple Mooda went along with a large group of conscripts up North to investigate some ruins as an extra hand. She, along with others, were there for safety and security, and they were financed by none other than Mister Kin - an acquaintance of Mooda's in the past. She wasn't fond of the cold, but thankfully her fur and clothing helped her manage at least a bit. She was relieved to finally be inside and expected to explore peacefully with the other archaeologists would seek out the hidden histories this temple had to tell. It seemed like an easier job for Mooda, and she met up with some other hunters who she had previously taken contracts with. The temple was riddled with vicious monsters, a lot of them small yet quick and effective to attack. Mooda spent what felt like ages with a group that seemed to be getting smaller, and before they knew it, they were struggling just to get out alive. After finding themselves in one of the temple's larger rooms, they had a skirmish with a larger beast. Mooda focused on getting her injured friends out while trying to subdue it, thanks to the work of another hunter. By the end of the ordeal, Mister Kin had rewarded them with various gifts, such as a chestplate. Mooda also asked for more of his monster repellent cologne. The Dead Forest While going farther up North on monster hunting contracts, Mooda and a few other hunters, along with well as Northern indigents, fought against wide packs of Joul'yer and Stryders wreaking havoc. Being injured on both accounts, her chestplate had managed to save her from further injury, but she was left with it being too damaged. Since it wasn't able to pay for its repair, she sold it to get a small sum of money in order to replace her existing gambeson and fish scale armor that she also sold for rather cheap money. It was out of desperation to try and get something that wasn't too hot, but still good enough to protect her well.